


I'll Remember

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Based off an imagine I found, but I can no longer find the source. Something along the lines of losing your memory and your boyfriend (Sam/Dean) has to take care of you.





	I'll Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I don’t have any Sam posted yet. I love Sam! So here’s a little something for the Sam girls! Let me know what you think. Thank so much for all the support I’ve received thus far. Your likes and comments keep me going!

Y/N walked through the door of the house. She looked around. Nothing was familiar to her. She felt uneasy as if walking into someone else’s home. Sam followed behind her, the overnight bag slung over his shoulder. He closed the door behind him and set the bag by the door. Y/N stood uneasy, her arms wrapped around her in insecurity.

Sam smiled, lightly placing a hand on her back to guide her into the house. She smiled at him uneasily as he guided her to sit on the couch in the living room. She looked up at him with that smile once more. Sam sighed as he took a seat in the chair next to the couch.

“So, is this your house?” Y/N asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Sam sighed once more.

“Uh, no. This is your house, actually.” Y/N’s eyes went a little wide with surprise as she nodded, trying to accept his words.

“And, do you live here?” She continued.

“I…stay here sometimes.” Sam was very uncomfortable. Y/N could see there was something he wasn’t saying.

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember you.” Sam looked as though he had been struck.

“My name is Sam. We, uh…we were friends.” He gave her a reassuring smile.

“How did I get like this?” Y/N began to inquire. How could she forget a home like this, a man like him? His eyes were bright green. She could see something lingering there, some unfamiliar emotion. She didn’t know anything, but she could feel there was more. Sam took in a sharp breath and adjusted his seat.

“Uh, well…we were on a hunt and you got knocked out. We rushed you to the hospital and they treated your wounds. When you woke up, you didn’t remember anything.”

“A hunt?” Y/N searched herself for any spark of recognition. “Like an animal hunt?”

“Not exactly.” He seemed to be struggling with the conversation. Y/N thought, trying to find any hint of a memory. She looked to Sam again who seemed lost and hurt. She smiled, placing her hand on his.

“Well, at least I have a friend to take care of me.” Sam laughed as he took her hand. Tears began to well in his eyes. “Are you ok?”

“This is all my fault. I never should have let you go with me.” He couldn’t look at her. He only looked at her hand in his as he caressed it, turning it within his own hands.

“I know that I don’t know anything.” Y/N began. “But I feel like I should argue over you ‘letting me’ do something. That doesn’t feel right. I feel like I would do what I wanted.” Sam laughed again as a stray tear dropped down his cheek and landed on the back of her hand.

“You’re not wrong.” He said, wiping the trail that was left on his face.

“You’re hurt.” Y/N began, lowering her head to try to capture his eyes in hers. He sniffled and looked up at her. She could see a world alive within his eyes. “Sam, are we really just friends?” She asked meekly. He stared at her. He wanted to grab her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her and revel in the fact that she was alive and with him still. Y/N could see he was struggling with something inside of him.

“We’ll always be friends.” He tried to smile at her, but his face gave way to his pain. He patted the back of her hand before releasing it. Y/N nodded as she processed the information. She slapped her hands to her thighs before standing from the couch.

“Where’s my room and the bathroom? I think I would like to take a shower.” Sam nodded as he stood, composing himself. He pointed and began walking, gesturing for her to follow. She followed him upstairs. He walked through a door at the end of the hallway, revealing a large bedroom.

There was a large bed in the middle, a small stone fireplace on the opposite wall. She walked around the room, examining the dresser, the bay window, the fireplace. She ran her hands over the surfaces, trying to find something familiar.

Sam stood by the door, watching her. She opened a drawer on the dresser and peered at the contents within. Everything inside seemed masculine: boxers, socks, white t-shirts. She frowned to herself. She walked to the large closet. Most of the clothes were feminine. One small section hung jeans and flannels, distinctly different from the other clothes.

She ran her hand over the neatly hung flannels. Still no recognition, but a smirk snuck it’s way to her lips. She laughed quietly to herself, wondering why that made her smile. Sam continued to watch, leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed. He seemed very uncomfortable.

She walked to the nightstand on the far side of the bed. She pulled open the drawer and removed a photo that sat inside. It was her, smiling brightly. A man smiling just as wide, standing behind her, his arms around her, cheek to cheek. She looked at the picture and back at Sam in the doorway. It was him. The same eyes. The same face. But the man in the photo looked perfectly happy. The man in the door looked broken and defeated, looking at the ground. Y/N smiled at the photo and, keeping it in hand, walked over to Sam. She stood before him with a knowing grin.

“Can you tell me about this?” She asked, holding the picture for him to see. He looked at it, taking it from her hands. He sighed once more, a heavy burden holding him down. He handed it back to her and looked past her, over her head, avoiding eye contact.

“We had spent the day at the lake. Just a normal day, hanging out, swimming.” She nodded and looked back up at him.

“And the clothes in the dresser and closet?” She prodded. He grew increasingly uncomfortable.

“I’ll move them.” He moved to the dresser and opened the drawer, beginning to pull out its contents. She placed a hand on his. He stopped, shoulders slumped and looked at her.

“That’s not what I meant. Are they yours?” Sam stood straight, not sure what to say. He didn’t want to scare her off. He stood silent. “Sam…are we more than friends?” She continued. Sam struggled once more, his face becoming strained, his eyes welling again. He couldn’t look her in the eye. She gently placed a hand on his cheek and turned him to look at her. He looked down at her in silence, his hazel eyes penetrated her.

His eyes shifted from hers to her lips, where he lingered, before looking back in her eyes with pain. Y/N didn’t know anything about herself. But the look in Sam’s face, his eyes. She could feel her heart beating rapidly. She wanted to kiss him. She didn’t even know him, but she wanted to kiss him. She shook slightly, trying to gather her courage. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes once more, she gently pulled his face towards hers.

She kissed him softly and pulled back to look at him. He looked surprised, glancing from her lips to her eyes, and back once more. He went in to kiss her again, softly and cautiously. Y/N accepted it, absorbed it. His lips felt wonderful, soft yet firm. The stubble on his chin tickled her slightly. She felt his hands slide around her waist, pulling her against him.

Her body felt like it molded against him, his torso firm and muscled beneath the loose shirt. Her heart raced further as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam began kissing more feverishly, Y/N struggling to keep up. Her head became light and spun with fuzzy colors. Her stomach in a tight knot.

Suddenly, it flashed in her mind, running from a vampire and being struck on the head. She jerked away from Sam, her eyes shifting rapidly as she searched her mind. Sam looked to her with concern.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, looking her over.

“I…I don’t know. I saw a vampire chasing me and he hit me on the head.” She was trying to make sense of what she saw and looked back to Sam with questioning eyes. Did he seem surprised and…hopeful? She grabbed him and kissed him again, more passionately, hurriedly. Sam began kissing harder, his hands finding the skin of her sides beneath her shirt. A flurry of images, thoughts, emotions flooded her. She pulled away once more, a smile on her face and she stared into his eyes.

“Sam.” She whispered softly. “Sam, I remember.” Still holding her sides, he held her a few inches from him.

“What do you remember?” he asked, hope growing within him.

“You, Sam. I love you!” She smiled brightly at him. He returned the smile and grabbed her up once more, holding her tight. They lavished each other with kisses, their hands all over one another, grasping and caressing. Sam placed a hand on her face and looked her in the eyes.

“I love you.” He said, his face serious, his tone strong and mellow. Y/N smiled once more, bringing him in for more kisses as she backed towards the bed, pulling him with her.


End file.
